The Night After
by Real4Life
Summary: Eli and Fitz contemplate the events of their drunk night before and it turns into something more. Elitz AU/SLASH


**A/N Any plot points may seem random if you do not follow the Real4Life RPs on Tumblr.**

When Fitz told Eli they should hang out, maybe talk, Eli had been anxious, worried. Was Fitz freaked out that they'd shared a bed when they were drunk? Was Eli too much of an idiot that night? What did he even d_o? _But he was all the more curious as to why he was hurrying to Fitz's house in the first place. He'd gotten there so quickly he didn't have much time to think. He didn't know what to say, how to act. He didn't know if he was supposed to apologize or what. So he slowed down when he got out of Morty and walked up to his front porch. He'd just left here that morning, wasn't this too soon?

Shrugging it off, he knocked on the front door and took a step back, not wanting to seem too eager to see him. "It's so cold," he muttered to himself, hoping Fitz would come to the door and let him in soon.

Hearing the knocks at the front door, Fitz groaned and got out of his seat. Tonight he felt especially lazy, lounging around in his pajama bottoms. He opened the door, and laughed slightly, looking at the boy standing on his stoop. "Cold?" he asked simply, giving his usually cocky smirk. He stepped to the side, letting Eli come in out of the cold.

"Uh, kinda," he muttered, shivering under his thin hoodie. He hurried inside when Fitz stepped aside, instantly wrapping his arms around himself. "I don't really know what we can do, Fitz," he whispered, adjusting to the warmth and feeling better. "I don't want to play Duck Hunt again... maybe TV or a movie or something?" He was at a loss for ideas, and probably rambling because once again he was nervous... but after last night, he generally started to enjoy Fitz's company.

He smiled at Eli's rambling, seeing that he was more comfortable around him, but not completely, yet. "You came over just to sit around and watch TV with me?" Fitz laughed, closing the door and walking over to his couch. He reached for the remote as he sat down, waiting for Eli to sit down as well. "We'll see what's on," He said, pressing the red power button and turning on the television.

Nodding, Eli sat down on the couch with a sigh. "It's just, well... I don't know what else to do. I'm too cold to hang out outside, and there's not really anywhere else to go..." Fuck, he needed to stop rambling, Fitz would get annoyed soon and kick him out. "Well... what do you usually do on your free time?"

"I never do anything, really," he said, stretching his arm out over the back of the couch. Eli was a decent distance away from him, but he figured it would be a little fun to make him uncomfortable. Fitz had been teasing him nearly all day about his drunken behavior, and he wasn't done yet. It amused him, seeing Eli so nervous.

With his free hand, he flicked through the guide, passing sports, movies that didn't seem interesting, and porn. Porn? Fitz bit his lip and smiled. "Ass Blasters 5?" he said jokingly, hovering the title on the menu, and looking at Eli. He couldn't keep a straight face, and immediately started laughing at his own joke. "Oh fuck," he said with a sigh, continuing through the menu.

"Uh, yeah," he said sarcastically. "I think I'll pass." Rolling his eyes, Eli leaned back against the couch, but jumped forward just as quickly when he realized Fitz's hand was there. "Er, sorry," he said quietly, turning back to the TV and pretending that didn't happen. After he'd... cuddled with Fitz all night, he had to be cautious of what he did around his ex-bully.

"So jumpy, emo boy," Fitz said, not bothering to look over at him. He smiled slightly.

He bit his lip, keeping his eyes on the screen as Fitz scrolled. "Any action movies or anything on? I don't know. Action seems like it'll be a safe-zone. Or horror. You know." He kept his voice as nonchalant as it would go, but inside he was slightly scared and nervous that he'd fuck up this newly acquired friendship.

Part way down the menu, he came across Fight Club. It had already been playing for 15 minutes, but Fitz shrugged and put it on, assuming Eli had already seen it a million times. Fight Club was a staple in any man's movie list. "Fight Club for the win?" He asked, looking over to the boy cowering away from his hand.

"Works for me, Fitzy-boy," he said with a small grin, instantly pulled into the movie. But a part of him wanted to look over at Fitz, move closer to him... but he didn't want to freak him out.

"Seriously," Fitz said with a laugh, "After last night, you don't have to freak out about being near me, or accidentally touching me." He chose his words carefully, making sure Eli could take the sentence any way he wanted.

Cuddling him or touching him drunk was one thing... but completely sober? He was sure Fitz would shove him away this time. So he stayed still, teeth nibbling on his bottom lip to keep himself from being tempted. "I guess so," he said quietly, hanging his head. "I am really sorry about last night. It must have been really awkward for you."

Fitz shrugged and looked over at Eli, who seemed to be relaxing slightly. "Nah, I've been in awkward situations before; that wasn't bad," he said, setting the remote on the table beside him. "I am wondering though.. Did the alcohol give you courage to act on something, or did it make you think you wanted something that you didn't?" He felt extremely awkward asking this, but he really was curious. "I mean.. Either way.." he trailed off, trying to cover up his awkward attempt at the question.

His heart skipped a beat and he froze at the question. "I..." He didn't know how to answer that. He wasn't even paying attention to the movie anymore. Licking his lips he slowly turned to face Fitz. "I, uh, well... It depends on how you'll react to it, really," he said quietly, scooting a little further from Fitz in hopes of shattering the new awkwardness. He scratched the back of his head and turned back to the screen, biting at his lip now.

"Eli, I wasn't even drunk last night, I was barely buzzin'," Fitz said, watching as Eli moved away from him. He sighed, feeling like he had to admit something before getting Eli to do the same. "I didn't mind it," he said, looking back to the TV. Thinking for a moment, he tried to figure out if there was anything else he could say to lessen the tension.

Releasing his bottom lip, he muttered as quietly as he could, hoping Fitz wouldn't hear him, "I want to do it again... but I want to remember it this time, Fitz." He scooted another inch away, kicked off his shoes and brought his feet up, curling against his knees. His chin rested on his knees and his eyes remained on the screen. If Fitz heard him, he might as well run away now, so he was just going to pretend he never said anything.

"Well, fuck," Fitz groaned, leaning his head back on the couch, looking up at the ceiling. "Just come here then?" he said, almost annoyed. He didn't like asking for things like this, especially when he wasn't sure why he wanted them. If anything, he wanted Eli to come close to him so he could figure that out. He needed to know how it made him feel when he was completely sober. "I'm not going to punch you, or kick you in the nuts, or pull a knife on you," Fitz laughed slightly, looking back to Eli.

His breath quickened and he nodded, slowly scooting closer to Fitz so their arms were touching. "Like this?" he asked, eyes focused forward because he was too scared to look right at him. "Or... closer?" When he finally turned his head, he kept his eyes downcast and pressed his lips gently against Fitz's shoulder, then pulled back just as quick. "Was that too much?" his voice shook when he asked, now back to biting his lower lip.

"Nah, it wasn't too much," Fitz said giving an unwanted smile in response to his light kiss. He could feel the tension between them, and he was starting to get a bit nervous himself. How could Eli, a boy, be doing this to him? A boy he hated, a boy he had threatened with a knife, was making him shake. Confidence was in high demand at the moment, and not as easily accessed as usual. Fitz bit his lip and let his arm rest over Eli's shoulders, looking back at the TV, having no idea what he was doing. He assumed Eli wouldn't be moving any closer, so he did it himself, scooting until their legs touched.

Eli's entire body tensed when Fitz wrapped his arm around him and pulled him closer. "Are you sure you're...okay with this? Being so close to me?" he asked softly, biting at his bottom lip. He wished he was closer, held in Fitz's warmth, but he was afraid that this was even pushing it for Fitz, so he stayed put. But he was content with this. As long as Fitz was willing to hold him like this, Eli would be fine.

"I told you, after last night I can't see you being able to make me uncomfortable," he said, letting the words fall from his mouth, rather than thinking about them. Fitz looked at the TV screen, without actually seeing what was in front of him. His mind was a mess, and his heart was beating a bit faster than it should have been. He though about kissing him, but didn't have any idea how that was supposed to work. Fitz was almost certain Eli wouldn't push him away, or run out the door, but how was a boy even supposed to kiss a boy? Why was he thinking about it? Under his arm was Eli. Emo boy. The kid that had pissed him off more than anyone. Why did none of that matter?

He clenched his jaw, before letting out a sigh. Turning to Eli, he looked at him for a moment; he seemed comfortable. Fitz moved his fingers, playing with the sleeve of Eli's hoodie, hoping to get his attention and maybe have him look his way.

Eli could feel Fitz's eyes on him and his face heated up. He almost felt the need to bury his face in Fitz's shoulder so he couldn't see the growing redness on his face. He didn't want to look at him for fear he'd beg for a kiss, or he'd just suddenly kiss him. But when the fingers played with the sleeve of his hoodie, he couldn't help but turn his head to face him. And oh fuck, as soon as he looked at him, he wanted a kiss. He wanted more than a kiss. He wanted him.

Fitz nervously gazed away for a second, before looking back to Eli. He was going to do this. He needed to do this. As he started to lean in, he hesitated for a moment, pausing as their noses grazed.

Eli's heartbeat quickened as Fitz leaned in. He was going to kiss him. Oh fuck, they were going to kiss. He couldn't move, could barely breathe, and then suddenly lips were on his for the briefest of moments and it was bliss. Complete and utter bliss. But it ended too soon.

Lingering for a few seconds, he pulled away slightly, still staying close to him. "Sorry.." Fitz said quietly. "I just really wanted to kiss you."

"Fitz," he whispered, eyes slipping closed. Fitz was worried as Eli whispered his name, wondering if he had taken something the wrong way, or misread a signal. But Eli lifted a hand and brought it behind Fitz's head to pull him closer. Fingers entwining in his short hair, Eli closed the distance once again to give him another kiss, a longer one than Fitz had given him. He pulled away, breathing heavy. "I wanted to kiss you too."

"This is really fucked up, emo boy," he said, trying to break the tension with a laugh. Before letting Eli say anything, he pulled his arm from his shoulder, bringing his hand to Eli's hair. Fitz brought their lips together again, a bit rougher than before, asking more of the boy. He parted his lips slightly.

Breaking their kiss for a moment, Eli smirked. "Fucked up, yes," he whispered against his lips, bringing his tongue out to gently lick at Fitz's bottom lip. "But you want it as much as I do." He was cut off by a moan as the kiss got deeper and rougher, both hands now tugging roughly on Fitz's hair, keeping him close and deepening the kiss further. This felt good, this felt right. And when he wanted more, because a simple kiss wasn't enough... he lifted a leg and shifted so he straddled Fitz's lap and kissed him harder.

Fitz welcomed Eli as he crawled into his lap, pinning him to the couch. Bringing his hands to Eli's hips, he held him in place, while their mouths moved together. He wasn't sure how to hold Eli, or how to be intimate with a boy. It was all new to him, and a little intimidating. Moving his hands up Eli's hips, he snaked his fingers under Eli's shirt and sweater, touching his bare skin, and hoping he was allowed to run his hands over it.

He moaned into the kiss as hands touched his bare skin, making him shiver. "Fitz," he murmured against his lips before pulling back completely. He gave a half-hearted smirk down at him before he spoke. "If I recall correctly, I remember you saying you liked the feeling of my lips against your neck..." Every word brought him down closer, his breath now fanning over Fitz's neck. "How about I make you shiver and be able to remember it?" And his lips found his neck, kissing and nipping and licking. It was fun teasing him.

"Eli.." Fitz said quietly, bringing his hand further under the material of the boy's shirt, roughly moving his hands over his back. He pulled him closer, letting his own head fall back as Eli teased his neck. Closing his eyes, he enjoyed the feeling, trying to keep himself calm, although it was clearly not working. Under Eli, Fitz was starting to get hard, and hoping the boy wouldn't notice the reaction his body was having.

His name rolling off Fitz's tongue like that set Eli off and he experimentally pressed his hips down into Fitz's. Growing beneath his jeans, Fitz bit his lip, trying not to moan.

Eli just wanted to tease him, and it seemed to be working well because he could feel him getting hard. "You like that, Fitzy?" he murmured, lips whispering feather-light against his neck. Every time the hands moved along his back, Eli's chest arched into Fitz's and he released a loud moan against the bruising skin of his neck. "I know I like teasing you... only because you're so cute when you're not in control." He finished his sentence with a hard bite to his throat, teeth pulling roughly on the skin there.

"Don't get to used to being in control-" he started, only to be cut off by his own scream. Eli's teeth dug into his skin, and Fitz's scream drowned into a moan as he scratched lightly at the other boy's back. "Fuck.." he whined, moving slightly under Eli.

"It's kinda hot when you scream, Fitz," he whispered, smirking against the skin he just bit. "And I think I will get used to being in control." Suckling on his neck, he slipped a hand up Fitz's shirt slowly, running his fingers all over his chest until he found a nipple. Smirk growing, he pinched it between his thumb and forefinger, adding more pressure against Fitz's growing arousal as he did so, keeping him from moving.

Fitz gasped slightly as he was pinched, digging his nails into Eli's skin again. "You're making me hard, emo boy.." he said, moving his hands down Eli's back, and out of his shirt, grabbing his ass. Fitz held on to him tight, pushing him back down over his need, making himself moan.

"Am I?" he taunted, grazing his teeth against his throat as he spoke. "Am I making you hard? I couldn't tell..." And he claimed his lips again, kissing him roughly while he ground his hips hard into Fitz's own. His hand left his shirt and latched onto his hair, pulling the strands through his fingers and holding him in the kiss.

Fitz was getting tired of letting Eli be in control, but he still had no idea how he was supposed to do this. Sure, he knew what he liked, but he didn't know if that worked both ways. "Okay. Enough of this," Fitz said, parting their lips for a second, before giving him a short kiss. "Lay down?" he asked, nudging Eli off his lap.

Breath quickening, Eli nodded and climbed off his lap, obediently moving to lie down on the couch. He grasped Fitz's shirt in both of his hands and yanked him down on top of him and back into a kiss. "Fitz," he murmured against his lips before tugging Fitz's bottom lip between his teeth and sucking it into his mouth. Legs lifting, he locked his ankles around his waist and pulled their hips roughly together, holding him against him.

As their hips collided, he could see that he wasn't the only one getting turned on by their movements. Fitz leaned down to Eli's neck, kissing up to his earlobe. A shiver ran down Eli's spine when lips found his earlobe, biting it. He bit his own lip to hold back his pleased moan as Fitz ground down into him and moved his teeth to his neck. "I've wanted to do this for so long," he said, pushing his hips down again.

"Oh, oh fuck, Fitz... ah!" His grip on Fitz's hair tightened and he arched his hips upward to gain more friction. By now he was painfully hard, just the smallest touch and he was writhing for more.

He wanted him, badly. He wanted to touch him, but he didn't know how. "I have no idea what I'm doing, Eli," Fitz whispered against his neck. "I've never, you know.." he added, hoping Eli knew what he was talking about. It had been awhile since he'd been with anyone, and the first time he'd been close to another guy like this.

"Neither have I," he whispered and turned his head away, embarrassed. "It's okay, just...just go with it. I don't know." He bit his lip, tugging on Fitz's hair. Eli hadn't had sex with anyone in nearly two years, so he didn't even know where to begin. He just knew that Fitz's body on top of him felt so fucking good, he needed more.

Fitz adjusted himself, laying beside Eli, and turning to face him. He put an arm around Eli, pulling him closer while he kissed him. Their hips touching, Fitz reached between them, running his hand up Eli's leg until he came across the stiffness he had been hiding in his jeans. He pulled his lips away as he pressed his palm against Eli's arousal, gauging his reaction.

He gasped and arched his hips into him. "Fitz!" His fingers gripped Fitz's shirt roughly, holding tight and pulling him closer. "Oh fuck, Fitz..." Biting his lip, he reached between them and returned the favor, except instead of grabbing him, he unbuttoned his jeans and slipped a hand inside and into his boxers, giving an experimental squeeze before removing his hand just as quick.

He continued to move his hand up to the button on Eli's jeans quickly undoing them as he kissed him. Eli had told him to just go with it, so that's what he would do. His tight jeans open, Fitz slid his hand in, wrapping it around Eli's dick. Moving his hand over it, he squeezed gently, tugging Eli's lip between his teeth. He had no idea what he was doing, but he knew he needed to be touched, too.

"Fuck!" he gave an involuntary scream as Fitz's hand wrapped around his dick, his hips instantly arching into the hand. "Fitzy, oh fuck, tighter, please..." His fists clenched and he writhed beneath him. He hadn't been touched in so long, he was sensitive to anything, and right now Fitz's hand felt better than anything he'd ever felt before.

Fitz clenched his hand harder around Eli, continuing to move it up and down over his dick, enjoying the begging coming from his mouth. "Fuck," Fitz groaned, tucking his head in Eli's neck and nipping at the skin. "Eli," he whispered, biting harder. "You're so hard. Feels good, doesn't it?"

"Ah- ah.. oh fuck, don't stop," he moaned, tilting his head to grant better access to his neck. "Your hand, your teeth.. fuck, they feel so good. Bite me harder!" he whimpered, curling one hand around the fabric of the couch, and the other into Fitz's hair, keeping his mouth attached to his neck.

"Oh, Eli," He said, before biting harder on the skin, sucking on it as he did. Fitz moved his hand fast over his dick, pushing Eli's shirt up with his other hand. Giving a quick kiss to his neck, he went right back to biting him, growling with the skin between his teeth.

Eli couldn't hold back the scream as Fitz's hand tightened and his teeth bit harder. "You're killing me, Fitz," he whimpered, biting his bottom lip hard enough to draw blood. "Fuck, fuck, fuuuck, I need more, and I know you do too." Grabbing him by his hair, Eli pulled Fitz's lips back to his and kissed him hard while slowly pushing him onto his back and crawling on top. Straddling him, Eli grabbed Fitz's wrist and wrenched it from his arousal before grinding down roughly into him, moaning as he did so.

"I think I need your mouth around my dick," Fitz said, bringing his lips up to Eli's. He kissed him hard, his wrists still being restrained by the smaller boy. "If you don't mind," he said, kissing him again, cocky smirk on his face.

Nodding, Eli kissed him back with as much fervor, releasing his wrists so he could pull Fitz's pants down. He broke the kiss to trail his lips to his jawline, his neck and down his chest, nipping and licking all the way. A hand wrapped around the base of Fitz's cock and he pumped it a few times, slowly, lightly, and stopped his kissing at his naval.

It had been more than a month since Fitz had been touched, and he was nervous as he watched Eli move down his body. His hand wrapped around his dick, and Fitz bit his lip, holding back the noise creeping up his throat.

His thumb teased the slit of Fitz's dick before he swallowed the head in one swift motion, humming around it for effect.

"Oh, fuck," he moaned loudly, reaching down to Eli's head, latching onto his hair.

Eli smirked around the head and slowly took more of him in, swirling his tongue over the slit while his hand fondled his balls. His free hand danced back up his body until it reached his nipple. He pinched and tweaked it until Fitz arched into his hand. Moaning, Eli tried to provoke a noise - something, anything - out of Fitz. He wanted to hear him scream again. Bobbing his head, he grazed his teeth against the sensitive flesh while his hand that had been playing with Fitz's balls squeezed the base of his cock.

"Fuck, fuck," he moaned, pulling at Eli's hair, pushing his head down over his dick. He looked down, watching as his head bobbed, and his hand held his dick tightly. Fitz knew he wouldn't be lasting very long; it had been too long since he had felt something this good. He was amazed at how good Eli was with his mouth, making him wonder how many times he had done this before. "Oh god, emo boy," Fitz growled, "You're going to.. ahh fuck, it feels so fucking good."

Fitz's pleased moans egged Eli on and he gave a hard suck, tightening his hand and pumping harder. He wanted Fitz to cum, wanted to see his face contort in ecstasy. He pulled back for a moment and whispered, "Come on, Fitzy... cum for me." His mouth was back on his dick in an instant, nipping and sucking at the tip before he took the whole thing in his mouth and hummed again.

Eli's dirty talk was only bringing him closer to his peak. As his mouth reclaimed his dick he nearly blew on contact. His body shook under him, his hips jerking up as the wave of pleasure ran over him. "Fuck!" he screamed, tossing his head back, moaning Eli's name as he came. Fitz panted, writhing under him.

Eli swallowed all that he could before pulling back. He licked his lips and laid across Fitz, pressing their lips together and instantly pushing his tongue past his lips. He kissed him hard, teeth nipping his bottom lip briefly before he pulled away and kissed at his neck. "You're sexy when you scream, Fitzy," he whispered, biting gently on his neck. "Fuck, that was so hot."

"Would you like me to return the favour?" He asked, catching his breath as Eli kissed and bit at his neck. He put an arm around Eli, holding him while he laid on him. "Can't guarantee I'll be as good as you," he chuckled lightly, a bit nervous.

"Fitz.." He pulled back to look at him, bringing his hand up to rest on his cheek as he pressed their foreheads together. "You don't have to if you don't want to," he said softly, burying his face in his neck and kissing him again softly there.

"No, I want to," he said, rubbing Eli's back slightly, trying to get him to move so he could make an attempt at it. "How about you pull down those girl pants, and let me give it a shot?" Fitz said with a smirk, still holding him a bit close.

Biting his lip, Eli nodded and moved off of Fitz to stand next to the couch. He slipped his pants off and kicked them from his ankles before climbing back onto the couch. He felt awkward now, unsure what to do, so he kissed Fitz. "I'm all yours, Fitzy," he whispered against his lips before kissing him again.

Fitz moved down his body, hand wrapping around the base of Eli's dick. He was nervous, mostly that he'd be horrible at it, and slightly that he knew there was no going back after this. He'd never expected to be going down on a boy, and wasn'sure how he felt about it. As his face met his hand, he moved his fist slowly over his shaft, giving a lick to the tip, preparing himself. He looked up at Eli, s he wrapped his mouth around him, bringing a bit into his mouth, trying to pace himself.

"Oh- oh fuck," Eli moaned, biting his lip and trying to keep his hips down so he didn't choke Fitz. He'd never felt anything like this before, and it felt so fucking good. Each movement of Fitz's tongue, and the way his mouth slowly took his shaft in, had Eli's breathing become uneven. His hands found Fitz's hair, tugging on the strands just to have something to hold onto. "Fitzy, oh god!"

Fitz brought more of him into his mouth, moving his head over his dick quickly. His hair being tugged made him moan slightly around his shaft. Fitz closed his eyes, tightening his lips. He squeezed harder around the base of Eli's cock, trying to pump what he couldn't fit into his mouth. Eli gave a loud scream, tightening his grip on his short hair and trying to push him to take in more. "A-ah, Fitz, fuck!" he screamed, unintentionally thrusting his hips up. "Feels so good, oh god..."

Fitz tried his best to take him in. Moving his hand out of the way, he cupped the boy's balls, lightly squeezing. He knew Eli would be cumming soon, and he'd have to be ready for it. He moaned again around his dick, waiting to hear his screams and taste his seed.

Stomach tightening as he came closer to climax, Eli's screams increased in volume and he arched further into Fitz's mouth. "Fitz, Fitz. Oh fuck, FITZ!" he screamed, fingers releasing his short hair and moving to grip the couch, and he came, scream reverberating throughout the room. Panting, he rode out his orgasm, still holding tight to the couch as his breathing finally slowed to steady breaths. "Fuck, Fitzy, that was amazing," he panted, grasping his chin and pulling him back up his body until their lips barely touched. "Kiss me."

The taste remained in his mouth, horrible, but not as bad as he had been expecting. He pressed his lips to Eli's briefly, not sure of the post-blowjob etiquette. Fitz licked his lips. "You don't taste so bad, emo boy," he said with a smirk, keeping their faces close.

Unintentionally blushing, Eli turned his head away in embarrassment. "N-neither did you," he whispered, wrapping his arms around his neck and holding him close. "You're not going to, you know.. kick me out, are you?" he asked softly, biting at his bottom lip. He couldn't help these newfound feelings. He wanted to be close to Fitz, wanted to spend the night. But he wasn't so sure Fitz would be into that, sharing a bed with a guy while sober.

"Why would I kick you out?" he asked, not looking Eli in eye. Even if Fitz was using Eli, which Eli probably thought he was, he wouldn't just kick him out once they were done. He wasn't sure what he felt for him, but he knew it was something. Fitz wouldn't just completely hop the fence if he didn't have feelings for him. "Did you want to stay over?" He asked, still not turning to him, just holding him close still.

"Yes," he whispered, finally turning his head to him. "I want to stay over, Fitz." He kissed him once, a peck, before he spoke again. "Can I stay over?" And he kissed him again, holding his arms tightly around him so he couldn't leave. He didn't know how strong his feelings for Fitz were... but he wanted him, more than anything.


End file.
